Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea
by Kylestra
Summary: Set after 99 problems, You’ve probably heard the saying two wrongs don’t make a right, but did you know three rights can right a wrong? Michael needs Sam to say yes,and Michael will do everything to make sure it happens.Warning: Torture, character death


BETWEEN THE DEVIL AND THE DEEP BLUE SEA

Summary: Set after 99 problems, You've probably heard the saying two wrongs don't make a right, but did you know three rights can right a wrong? Michael needs Sam to say yes, because it needs to be a fair fight, or there will be no fight at all, and Michael will do everything to make sure it happens. Warning: Torture, character death (several times).

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, possibly that's a good thing, I don't know how much work would get done if I did own it. So luckily I don't own supernatural and I'm just borrowing, I make no money from this and I promise to put them back good as new when I'm done.

Author's note: This one is a lot darker than my last story (The Creator Speaks). However, I did end the apocalypse in two different ways in one week, which is a record for me. This way is a lot less funny though, and very, very sad so keep the tissues at hand.

* * *

Detroit was on fire, it blazed, and it had for days, it had burned long after there was anything flammable left in the city, but as the sun rose once more on the desolate sight the flames lessened and died, Lucifer had other things on his mind today.

Sam Winchester stood in the middle of the deserted street between the overturned cars and burned out buildings.

"You came to find me? How stupid of you." A voice heavy with decay and darkness drawled behind him.

Sam swivelled around to face Lucifer's decaying vessel. "Michael goes were you go, I find you and I will find him, and you are very easy to find."He gestured at the ruins surrounding them.

Lucifer nodded understandingly. "You want to see my brother, because he happens to be in your brother."

"I know he's here." Sam told him.

"Congratulations, you found me Sam, now what?" The voice was Dean's, the body was Dean's, but Dean wasn't there, Sam could feel something missing, Dean wasn't there.

"I'm not saying yes to ugly over there." Sam jabbed a thumb at Lucifer. "so you can get out of my brother, because there will be no fight."

Dean... no, Michael regarded Sam silently for a moment. "How do you know I won't smite Lucifer right now and have this over with, and kill you too, just for good measure?"

"Because it has to be a fair fight, that's the way it works, that's the only way you can really win." Sam had done his research.

Michael smiled. "Clever boy Sammy, so you think I'm just going to sit here and wait patiently for you to say yes?"

"I'm not going to say yes, ever, so you can get out Dean's body and go back to heaven where you belong." Sam told him.

"Wrong." A long thin sword appeared in Michael's hand. "You will say yes Sam, there will be a fight, because that is the divine plan and I will make it happen, anyway I have to." Without warning the sword was driven through Sam's shoulder pushing him back until it pinned him to an overturned truck. Sam screamed and Lucifer laughed, Michael's face was inches from Sam's. "I don't want to do this, but I will, trust me I will."

"No." Sam whispered as he watched a knife appear in Dean's, no he reminded himself, Michael's hand.

Michael traced the cold steel along Sam's cheek. "I don't want to do this Sam, say yes Sam." Sam shook his head, steel sliced into soft flesh and Sam screamed.

Lucifer smiled. "This could take a long time." He muttered as he settled down to watch the show.

Michael plunged the knife into Sam's leg with grim satisfaction, then he slowly pulled the sword loose and watched as Sam slid unto the hard asphalt. "I won't do it, I won't say yes." Sam ground out.

"Oh I beg to differ, I barely even started Sam." Michael whispered in his ear, to prove his point Michael followed it up with a sharp kick to Sam's side. "we're just scratching the surface here."

"Nothing you can do to me will make me say yes." Sam told him.

"We will see." Michael laid his hand on Sam's head and immediately an unbearable pain shot through Sam's entire body. When Michael removed his hand the pain slowly lessened, something warm and sticky trickled from Sam's nose. There was no time to investigate it though because Michael laid his hand against Sam's chest and another burning pain seared through him. The hand was removed and Sam coughed up blood. "Just say yes Sam." Michael almost sounded like he regretted having to do this.

"No!" Sam coughed.

With an annoyed sigh Michael thrust the blade into Sam's abdomen. "Don't you get it Sam? I will kill you, slow and painfully, but I will kill you, and then I will bring you back, and kill you again."

"Excuse me dear brother." Lucifer appeared behind Michael. "I might have an idea." Lucifer whispered something in Michael's ear, Michael smiled an eerie smile.

"Fine, if you don't care about yourself, then perhaps you will care what happens to your brother." Michael wrenched the knife free, turned it around and plunged it into his, Dean's stomach.

"No!" Sam watched in horror as Michael removed the bloody knife and blood started to pour from the wound. "You can't kill Dean, you need his body."

"True I need his body, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt him so badly he won't survive once I leave him." Michael told him, to prove his point Michael drew back the knife again and plunged into Dean's flesh.

"Stop it!" Sam screamed.

Michael smiled, sensing a victory. "You know what it will take to stop me Sam, just say it."

Sam watched the blood flow from Dean's body. "Yes, fine okay, yes!" The reaction was instant, Dean's wounds healed, Lucifer's rotting vessel collapsed, black smoke rising from it. The black smoke rushed into Sam, suddenly there was a flash of bright white light and the black smoke was expelled from Sam's body.

"What?" Michael watched in surprise as the black smoke swirled bodiless in the air.

"Lucifer can't enter Sam." Castiel spoke from the spot he just appeared in, he sounded somewhat proud.

"You are not strong enough to do this." Michael spat at Castiel as he gestured at the black smoke.

Castiel shook his head. "No I'm not, but apparently Sam is."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked annoyed

"Sacrificing yourself for the good of another, that's an act of pure good, that's something Lucifer can't triumph over." Castiel explained, a hint of a smug smile on his features.

Michael looked angry now. "No matter, I will find another way."

Castiel positioned himself between Sam and Michael. "Look at yourself brother, look at what you've become, you are no better than the one you fight."

"I follow the divine plan and so should you Castiel, now move." Michael told him.

Castiel refused and stood his ground silently. Michael waved his hand angrily and Castiel's body hit the side of a concrete building, hard. "Cas." Sam muttered, but he had no time to worry about the angel as Michael advanced on him again.

Michael kneeled in front of the bleeding, exhausted Sam. "Think about it Sam, say yes and once this is all over, there can be paradise on earth, and you, you can be free of the pain, the guilt, everyone can be free of pain and guilt."

Michael once again laid his hand on Sam's head, the searing pain was this time accompanied by images of a clear blue ocean, smiling people and the downright feeling of happiness. As the hand was removed, the pain abated and the blood flowed more copiously from Sam's nose. "Yes." Sam sighed. "Alright, I said yes already, just do it."

Again the black smoke assaulted Sam's body, but again there was a flash of blinding white light and Lucifer was once again forced from Sam's body.

"What!" Michael yelled in frustration.

Castiel appeared next to Sam. "Sam wasn't thinking of himself, wasn't saying yes for himself, he was saying yes for other people, so other people could be happy, another act of good." Castiel sounded like a proud father.

Michael growled furiously, but before he could do anything Castiel lightly touched Sam's forehead and the two of them disappeared.

They reappeared on Bobby's porch, Bobby was waiting for them, the house was covered in Enochian sigils. "Oh God!" Bobby exclaimed at the sight of Sam.

"Quickly inside." Castiel said as he scooped up Sam and carried him inside. Once inside he laid Sam carefully on the couch. "You did good Sam, real good."

Sam groaned and coughed up more blood. "Not done yet." Sam told him. Castiel just nodded.

"Clever, who thought of adapting the sigils so that they only applied to me and Lucifer?" Dean's voice filtered in from outside.

Hot tears started to trickle down Sam's cheeks. "Dean." The name came out as a heartbroken whisper.

Bobby set to work bandaging Sam's many injuries, although deep inside he knew it was no use. Castiel laid a comforting hand on Sam's arm. "You have to stay strong just a little longer Sam, just a little longer."

"He's hurt really badly you know, he will die, and then I will bring him back, just so he can die all over again, and again, and again." Michael called from outside.

"Cas," Bobby pleaded. "Isn't there another way."

"He could say yes, let Lucifer inhabit his body and fight Michael, who is inhabiting Dean's body, for the right to rule the world." Castiel suggested.

Bobby sighed in annoyance. "I mean other than that."

"In that case no, there isn't." Castiel replied.

"So what do we do now then?" Bobby asked as he watched Sam's eyes droop shut.

Castiel stole a glance out of the window to where Michael and Lucifer stood waiting. "We wait for my brother to make another mistake, he's made two already, chances are he'll do it again, he's not thinking straight."

"What's got him messed up?" Bobby wondered out loud.

"Apocalypse fever, he's got his vessel, now he wants to fight, he needs to fight, Michael wasn't made to sit still and wait, wasn't made to think, he was created to fight." Castiel answered.

"Sounds very much like the boy who's body he's inhabiting." Bobby grumbled fondly.

Castiel chose to ignore the comment. "Michael will get restless soon, that's when he'll make another mistake."

On the couch Sam stopped breathing. "Sam!" Bobby cried out and started to do something, anything to help Sam, but Castiel stopped him.

"He'll be back, Michael will bring him back, Sam can't die, not even if we wanted him to." Castiel said sorrowful. Tears started to slide down Bobby's cheeks.

Half an hour later Sam gasped for air which immediately resulted in a coughing fit.

"How was being dead this time Sammy? Did you have fun?" Michael's voice floated in from the yard.

"Dean?" Sam whispered in confusion.

"No, Michael, remember Sam." Castiel told him softly.

"Oh, yeah, I remember." Sam sighed sadly.

"Do you remember the plan?" Castiel asked.

Sam nodded. Bobby looked on in concern. "How are you feeling boy?"

Sam was thoughtful for a moment. "Like I died and then came back to life." Sam coughed again, pain shooting through him as his body was jarred. Bobby offered him some pain killers.

"They won't work." Castiel said from his position by the window.

"Come on Sam, say yes and you won't have to die again." Michael promised.

Sam made an attempt to snort. "That's a lie."

"Sam declines, but thanks for the offer." Castiel called out of the window.

"Too weak to answer me is he? If he'd say yes he could feel strong again, stronger than he'd ever felt before." Michael offered.

"Tempting, but I think I'd rather just take a nap." Sam whispered as he closed his eyes. "Wake me when the apocalypse is over won't you."

Bobby smiled sadly and patted Sam's arm. "Sure thing kid, sure thing."

"The apocalypse can be over in less than an hour if you say yes Sam." Michael told them.

"Why don't you shut up Michael!" Castiel snapped all of a sudden.

Michael laughed. "Getting a bit grumpy are we brother?"

"Don't call me brother, I have no idea who you are anymore." Castiel told him.

"Not again." Bobby whispered as Sam stopped breathing again. "What if Michael makes his mistake while Sam is dead?" Bobby asked suddenly.

"He won't, he knows Sam is dead and there's no point offering anything as long as Sam is in no position to say yes." Castiel explained.

Bobby sighed sadly. "So now we wait for Sam to come back to life?"

Castiel nodded. "Now we wait."

Fifteen minutes later Sam gasped back to life again.

"Welcome back Sammy." Michael called out. "I have a friend here who would like to meet you, do you remember Dr. Cara Roberts? She sure remembers you, you made a lasting impression Sammy."

"What's going on?" Sam asked momentarily disorientated.

Castiel stole a glance out of the window. "Michael has the girl."

"Who's Dr. Cara Roberts?" Bobby asked.

"She's a woman Sam attempted to pro..." Castiel began but Sam cut him off.

"She's an old friend, I met her when Dean and I were working the siren case."

Bobby nodded. "I remember that case."

"She could also very well be Michael's next mistake." Castiel told them.

"I've got the good doctor here Sam, and I've also got a sword, come out here Sam, and she won't get hurt." Michael yelled.

"Well, at least he's learned something." Castiel said grimly. Outside Dr. Cara Roberts screamed.

"I've got to go out there." Sam said.

Castiel nodded. "Very well."

Castiel was about to pick Sam up, but Bobby stopped him. "Sam, are you sure?"

"Very sure Bobby, and Bobby, you have to promise me you won't leave the safety of this house." Bobby shook his head, but Sam pleaded with him. "Whatever happens Bobby, promise me you won't leave the house, please."

Bobby was still shaking his head, but he said. "Alright, alright, I promise, I promise Sam."

Sam nodded. "Let's go Cas."

Castiel scooped up Sam and carried him to the door that Bobby was holding open for him. Castiel stepped outside, but as he promised Bobby stayed inside the house, watching them through the open door. "Here we are, let her go." Castiel commanded.

Michael did as he was told. "Very well, I could always summon another of Sam's old pals if you give me trouble." Lucifer swirled angrily around Michael's feet, obviously unhappy about being bodiless for so long.

"Get inside" Castiel told the doctor and she didn't hesitate to run into the safety of the house.

Castiel set Sam down on the ground propping Sam up against himself. "Well I'm here Michael, now what?" Sam asked.

Michael smiled falsely. "Come on Sam, I'm not a bad guy, tell me what you want, tell me what you want in return for saying yes, and I'll give it to you."

Sam chuckled. "I want world peace and rainbows and puppy dogs, how stupid do you think I am?"

Michael scowled but showed remarkable restraint. "I mean it Sam, what do you want, really?"

"I want all the pain and suffering to end." Sam told him.

Michael positively beamed. "I can do that, no problem Sam, I can end the pain and suffering, just say yes and I will."

"Sam what are you doing?" Castiel hissed behind him.

"I will say yes, if you end all the pain and suffering." Sam told Lucifer.

"Alright, an end to pain and suffering, it's a deal." Michael said excitingly.

"All the pain and suffering." Sam repeated.

Michael nodded eagerly. "Yes, all the pain and suffering."

"Then yes."

Castiel stepped back laying Sam gently on to the ground. "Sam you..." He started but stopped.

The black smoke that was Lucifer rose from its place around Michael's feet and dove into Sam's body. For a moment nothing happened, then Sam's body was engulfed by bright white light and lifted off the ground. The white light reached blinding brightness and then it was gone and Sam's body dropped to the ground with a dull thud. Sam's eyes stared hollowly into nothingness.

"What happened?" Michael asked in surprise.

"You were tricked by a Winchester, Lucifer is gone, three acts of pure good by one destined for evil, that's enough to destroy the ultimate evil." Castiel told him as he kneeled by Sam's body.

Michael shook his head. "No, what do you mean three acts of good, that was not an act of good, I was just ending his pain and suffering."

Castiel laughed, it sounded empty. "That's what he wanted you to think, but what he really asked you to do was end ALL pain and suffering, the pain and suffering of everyone in the world, and that is an act of sacrifice."

"No..."Michael shook his head in disbelieve. "No, no, this can't be."

"Lucifer is gone," Castiel told Michael. "there can be no apocalypse without him, you aren't needed on earth anymore Michael."

Michael stared at Sam's lifeless body for a moment as if processing Castiel's words. "Don't expect us to be happy with this Castiel, don't expect us to welcome you back with open arms."

"I'm not expecting anything from you." Castiel told him coldly. "Remember your promise to Dean, you leave him unscathed."

Michael nodded. "Goodbye Castiel." White light erupted from Dean and Michael was gone. Dean dropped to his knees and promptly vomited.

Castiel closed Sam's lifeless eyes, then got up to help Dean. "Are you alright Dean."

"I will be." Dean muttered as he wiped his mouth.

Castiel deliberately put himself between Dean and Sam. "What do you remember Dean?"

Dean shook his head as if to clear the cobwebs from his mind. "Not much, I remember saying yes, I remember bits and pieces." Suddenly Dean paled visibly.

When Dean didn't say anymore Castiel became worried. "Dean?"

"Sam." Dean whispered. "I remember Sam."

Castiel stepped aside giving Dean full view of Sam's body, Bobby had come out of the house and was crying softly next to Sam. Dean slowly walked over to Sam. "Sammy." He whispered falling to his knees next to his brother's still form. "Sammy, I'm so sorry Sammy."

Castiel laid a hand on Dean's shoulder which he knew could not offer any comfort. "It wasn't your fault, Sam knew this was how it would end, and he agreed to the plan anyway."

Quiet tears fell from Dean's eyes. "But if I hadn't said yes..."

"Don't you say that boy." Bobby cut him off. "You did what you thought was right, and so did Sam, so don't you say that."

Castiel nodded. "He's right Dean, it's not your fault." For the first time in his life, Castiel felt like crying.

Dean laid his head on top of Sam's chest. "What do I do now Sam?"

Suddenly Castiel felt something and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "Sam is in heaven."

The sun set on the grieving group. The sun sunk below the horizon, and it would rise again the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that. The world went on turning, life went on oblivious to how close it had all come to ending. Life went on.

THE END

* * *

Okay, so I know, not exactly a happy ending, I have the idea for a happier ending for this forming in my mind, let me know if I should write it or if it is perfectly fine as it is.


End file.
